Ich Vermisse Dich, Bruder
by Leenh
Summary: this is my first fanfic, written in Indonesian. maybe i'll try to translate this to English. i hope u like it :D


this is my first fanfic.

i'm sorry if it's bad =________=;

and sorry, i write this in Indonesian. maybe i'll try to change it to English if i have time.

* * *

disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Power  
warning : kissing ? (if u thought that was a warning)  
pair : PruGer / Germancest  
rate : 12+ ?

* * *

**Gilbert's POV**

Aku kini sedang memandangi adikku, Ludwig, yang sedang asik dengan komputernya.  
Kulihat jari-jarinya mengetik dengan cepat, menunjukkan wajah rajinnya itu.  
"_Heii West, ayo main!_" kata-kata tersebut terlontar begitu saja tanpa sempat kupikirkan.  
Ludwig memandangku, tatapan itu terasa dingin. Dia menjawab  
"_tugasku belum selesai, jangan ganggu aku!_"  
Aku tahu kamu belum menyelesaikan tugas-tugasmu itu, tapi..  
aku ingin..

diperhatikan..

karena merasa tidak enak, aku pergi begitu saja.  
Kulihat dia sekilas, masih mengerjakan tugasnya.  
ah.. sudahlah.. dia tidak peduli padaku..  
lebih baik aku bermain bersama Gilbird!

Aku pun keluar dari rumah, melihat awan yang semula cerah, kini terlihat sangat gelap.  
Tetesan air sedikit demi sedikit membasahi tubuhku.  
"_Aah! sudahlah! masa bodoh dengan dia! main hujan sendirian lebih asik!_"  
aku berbohong. padahal di lubuk hatiku, rasa sakit itu tak tertahankan lagi.  
Hujan yang mulai deras ini kembali menusuk sekujur tubuhku.  
Hawa dingin yang sangat ganas.  
"_West.. bodoh..ich vermisse dich.._"  
Air mataku tak dapat lagi dibendung. aku menatap langit gelap itu, agar tidak ada yang mengira aku menangis.

**Ludwig's POV**

"_Haah.. Akhirnya pekerjaanku selesai juga.._"  
aku berdiri karena tidak tahan duduk terlalu lama dan meregangkan pundakku yang sangat pegal.  
aku menghampiri jendela untuk melihat cuaca di luar. Hujan.  
sesosok bayangan seseorang terlihat di depan sana.  
Gilbert ?  
sedang apa dia disitu ?  
aku segera berlari keluar, membawa dua buah payung.  
meneriakinya yang sedang hujan-hujanan.  
"_Gilbert!_"

Dia tidak menoleh. Apakah dia pingsan?  
Aku segera menghampirinya. dan benar, dia pingsan.  
Aku panik. tidak tahu bagaimana cara menggendongnya ke dalam.  
kalau aku menggendongnya, maka aku dan dia akan ikut kena hujan karena tidak ada yang memayungi kami.

tapi..  
ah! siapa peduli dengan hujan ini!  
aku langsung menggendongnya, membawa dia masuk ke dalam rumah.  
aku segera membaringkannya di tempat tidur. menyiapkan handuk kering, air putih dan obat.  
tubuhnya pucat, lebih pucat daripada biasanya.  
aku membuka baju yang dipakainya, melepaskan kancingnya satu per satu dan segera mengelap tubuh dinginnya dengan handuk.  
"_Bruder, ada apa denganmu?_"  
kegelisahan tetap menghantuiku, takut ia tidak akan membuka matanya lagi.

_tik tok tik tok tik tok_  
suara jam yang biasanya diam, sekarang terdengar jelas.  
kesunyian yang terus berlanjut, hingga akhirnya aku tertidur, menjaga Gilbert disampingnya.

**Gilbert's POV**

"_u-uh?_"  
aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku, berusaha menyesuaikannya dengan cahaya sekitarku.  
kulihat Ludwig disamping tempat tidurku.  
"_W-west? Lho? kenapa aku disini?_"  
aku berusaha mengingat kejadian kemarin. hmm..  
ah ! aku ingat. aku pingsan setelah hujan-hujanan di luar.  
tapi kenapa aku bisa disini?  
Ludwig terbangun karena suara berisik yang kukeluarkan.

"_Bruder? kau sudah bangun?_" dia bertanya padaku.

"_Y-ya, apakah kau yang menggendongku kemarin?_" aku berbalik tanya padanya.

Dia tidak menjawab. hanya tersenyum hangat dan mengangguk.  
Perlahan wajahku memerah, melihat senyum hangat itu.  
"_Uhuk uhuk.._" Aku terbatuk-batuk, mungkin gara-gara flu.

Ludwig mengambil air putih dan obat yang terletak di meja dekat ranjangku.  
"_Minumlah obat ini, bruder!_"

"_ti-tidak! aku benci obat!_"

"_tapi kau harus meminumnya agar cepat sembuh!_"

"_tidak!_" aku tetap keras kepala.

"_kalau begitu tidak ada pilihan lain.._" Ludwig mengatakan itu seraya mengambil obat dan air putih, lalu wajahnya makin mendekat. mengangkat wajahku dan perlahan bibir kami bertaut, aku membuka mulutku, dia meminumkan obatnya kepadaku. tetapi dia tidak berhenti sampai disana. dia tetap merapatkan bibirnya ke bibirku. sekali-kali menjilatnya, memasukkan lidahnya ke mulutku.

"_a-ahh.. West..nnh..stop.._"

dia tersadar

"_ah.. apa yang kulakukan?_"  
wajahnya memerah, menampar dirinya sendiri, merasa bersalah atas apa yang barusan ia perbuat.

aku mengeluarkan tawa kecil, "_tidak apa-apa, West._"

"_bruder, kemarin kenapa kau hujan-hujanan di luar?_"  
dia bertanya yang sukses membuatku terdiam sejenak.

"_umm .. tidak apa-apa.. tidak ada apa-apa.._"  
aku berbicara sambil memalingkan wajahku

"_tidak mungkin tidak ada apa-apa, beritahu saja padaku!_"

"_umm.. kemarin itu...._" aku menceritakannya ke Ludwig, dan setelah aku selesai bercerita, dia tertawa.

"_a-apa yang lucu?_" aku bertanya, sedikit kesal karena dia seperti mengolok-olokku.

"_ti..tidak apa.. hanya saja, kemarin aku sibuk, benar-benar sibuk.. jadi maafkan aku bila aku tidak dapat menemanimu._" mengatakan itu, sambil mengecup lembut dahiku.

aku terima alasannya itu. kubalas dengan seulas senyum dan memeluk erat dirinya.  
kubisikkan sebuah kata..  
**"Ich vermisse dich, bruder"**  
yang berhasil membuat ia mencium diriku sekali lagi.

Ich vermisse dich, bruder.. = I miss you, brother..


End file.
